Primer cambio
by Estrella Blank
Summary: El cambio llegó. Lo sintió por toda su piel, y un nuevo mundo se abrió frente a sus ojos. Este fic es para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**_Los personajes y todo lo demas pertenecen a J.K Rowling_**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** aquí esta esta historia dedicada a **RbBlack** , espero y te guste, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, espero y sea algo de lo que tenias en mente a la hora de pedirlo, un abrazo y que hayas tenido unas muy felices fiestas!

*También un agradecimiento especial a **Kristy SR** por betear mi historia, eres un amor! Ojala también te haya gustado el leerla.*

* * *

La luna llena se alzaba en el cielo iluminando los terrenos del Hogwarts. Su resplandor se reflejaba en los vitrales, colándose en las aulas y habitaciones.

Un aullido a lo lejos, el sufrimiento de un ser maldecido, se escuchaba en las ruinas de una vieja casa.

Un sollozo contenido, perdido dentro de los pasillos abandonados cercanos al exterior.

 _Dolía, dolía mucho._

Pero valía la pena. Su amigo estaba pasando aún más dolor, eso era innegable.

 _Un último esfuerz_ o. _Un último empujón de energía._

Tan cerca, una vez más. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y la magia fluyó por su cuerpo. No se resistió ahora, ese fue el primer error; no se impacientó, ese fue el segundo; no pensaba cometer un tercero.

Ahora estaba solo. James y Peter se alejaron cuando su paciencia fue sobrepasada. Luego se disculparía por ello, porque ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer. Remus. Él estaba lejos de la escuela, sufriendo en soledad. Era por él por lo que iba a logarlo. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

El cambio llegó. Lo sintió por toda su piel, y un nuevo mundo se abrió frente a sus ojos.

 _¡Lo había logrado!_

Después de tres largos años de estudios y prácticas. Fracasos y dolores. ¡Lo había logrado!

Sirius Black había conseguido su objetivo. Sintió la emoción bullir por todo su ser. Quiso gritar, quiso saltar. Lo hizo y… tropezó. Un pequeño sollozo de un animal se escuchó, haciéndole estar alerta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido él quien lo había emitido. Sacudió la cabeza y lo intentó de nuevo; ahora más lentamente, tratándose de acostumbrar a sus nuevas extremidades y comenzando a ser consciente de lo demás.

Pelaje negro es lo que cubría todo su cuerpo. Levantó una pata y la lamió sin poder evitarlo. Sí, era suya. Pasó su lengua sobre su hocico, rozando su nariz mientras se incorporaba sobre sus ahora cuatro patas. Era grande, podía sentirlo. ¿Un lobo, tal vez?

Dio un paso tentativamente, sosteniéndose un poco hasta estar seguro; luego dio otro y comenzó su andar. Se dio cuenta de que todo se veía diferente; más vivo, más nítido a pesar de la oscuridad. Inhaló el olor a pino y tierra húmeda, inundó sus fosas haciéndolo estornudar. Demasiado puro de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Los sonidos le abrumaron de cierta manera. Cualquier crujido —el sonido de un ave, el goteo de las tuberías—, todo le llegaba como si estuviera a su lado.

Volvió a caminar, queriendo saber qué era capaz de hacer. Quería sentir esa nueva experiencia, y lo más importante, quería saber qué era exactamente ahora.

Había sido una buena idea el haberse encerrado en el viejo invernadero. No sería sorprendido por algún maestro, fantasma o prefecto a esas horas, o si lo hacían, no sería dentro de los pasillos, pues un gigantesco canino, como comenzaba a sentir que era, sería un poco sospechoso.

Escuchó el rechinar de las bisagras al empujar la puerta con la cabeza y se quedó impactado; si dentro creía que había vida, fuera había un verdadero universo que explorar.

 _Lo sentía. Un cosquilleo, un impulso; quería correr. ¡Necesitaba correr!_

Y corrió, sintiéndose maravillado por la tierra bajo sus patas, el aire frio contra su nariz y lengua; la euforia le recorrió. Se sintió veloz, grande y…poderoso.

Pasó la cabaña del guarda bosques y entró en el cultivo de calabazas, saltando sobre ellas para seguir hacia delante. El bosque prohibido se erguía frente a él, pero no tuvo miedo, y siguió andando.

Alzó la mirada y la luna, ese testigo silencioso. Sintió un gorgoreo en la garganta y lo dejó salir: un ladrido tratando de ser un aullido.

 _Se sintió vivo._

Entró al Bosque Prohibido, pero su instinto le hizo detenerse; ese que ahora estaba más susceptible que en su forma humana, le advirtió que no debía acercarse. Dudó, pero al final hizo caso y regresó.

Esta vez lo hizo con calma. Su instinto animal fue aplacado y, ahora, su consciencia hacía acto de presencia. Cuántas cosas podría hacer ahora.

No estaba registrado, y no lo haría. James y Peter no debían de tardar en lograrlo también. Estaban tan cerca... Remus ya no tendría por qué estar solo. Había tomado tiempo, pero ahora podrán estar más cerca de él, y se sintió orgulloso, porque podrán cumplir su palabra.

Sus patas le llevaron hasta las orillas del Lago Negro. Se dio cuenta de que sentía sed, no se contuvo, y comenzó a beber hasta quedar saciado.

Fue ahí cuando pudo verse por primera vez. Las ondas en la superficie se detuvieron y un par de ojos grises le regresaron la mirada. Un hocico alargado y una lengua rosada; orejas puntiagudas sobre su cabeza. Era un perro negro, uno muy grande, cabría decir.

 _Un perro, el más leal amigo del hombre._

Estaba satisfecho y agradecido con su forma animaga. Sentía que esto representaba la lealtad a los suyos(o a los que realmente consideraba parte de ello): sus amigos.

 _¿Qué daría él por ellos?Todo._

Se preguntó cuáles serían las formas de James y de Peter. Sería algo divertido de averiguar. No debían de tardar tanto. Bueno, Peter tal vez necesitase un poco más de ayuda, pero lo lograrían; no había duda de ello.

Una ráfaga de aire revolvió su pelo haciéndole estremecer y darse cuenta que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera disfrutando de su nuevo logro. Se paró de nuevo y se estiró contra la tierra, sintiendo su espalda tronar mientras abría su hocico como un bostezo.

Comenzó a sentirse cansado; tal vez era hora de regresar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, sin poder evitar distraerse al olisquear alguna planta y escarbar un poco; era algo que no podía controlar y, al contrario, se sentía bien. A su parte humana le hizo gracia darse cuenta de que podía marcar territorio sin ser tachado de exhibicionista. Soltó un ladrido (al parecer los perros no podían reír).

Empezó a aclarar en el horizonte y la emoción dio paso de nuevo al cansancio. Había olvidado que para esto se requería mucha energía; su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle la cuota.

Logró llegar al invernadero,donde había comenzado todo, dejando a su instinto hacerse cargo. Sirius solo quiso dormir un poco antes de ir al castillo, unos minutos, y regresaría a su habitación. Solo unos minutos…

* * *

—¿Crees que está bien?

—Bueno, aparte de haberse revolcado en el piso, yo creo que sí.

Escuchó cuando comenzó a despertar. Alguien lo estaba sujetando del hombro.

—Sirius, vamos… ¡arriba, holgazán! —dijo otra vez esa molesta voz que no le dejaba dormir—. Solo a ti se te ocurre dormir en este lugar.

Estiró la mano, tratado de sujetar las cortinas de su cama, pero nada. Abrió los ojos un poco, y se extrañó de la claridad del lugar y lo duro del sitio donde había estado durmiendo.

—Ni creas que voy a cargar tu feo trasero. Así que, levántate. Remus no debe de tardar en regresar a la torre. —Esa voz era sin duda la de James.

Se incorporó un poco, sintiendo doler cada parte de su cuerpo por la mala noche, y se quedó sentado en la tierra, donde pudo ver a sus dos compañeros: James de cuclillas a su lado, aun sujetando su hombro; y Peter, un poco más alejado, viendo constantemente por la puerta entreabierta del invernadero.

—¿Qué...

Se sintió un poco confundido. ¿Qué hacía ahí en primer lugar?

Antes de preguntar, todo lo ocurrido durante la noche llegó a su mente, haciéndole tambalearse un poco.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó James, evitando que se fuera de lado— .Ya en serio, comienzas a preocuparme.

—Tal vez debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, James. —Esta vez fue la voz de Peter, quien hablo con su ya conocido nerviosismo.

—No, no. Estoy bien, en serio. —Sirius sonrió. Había sido real, lo había logrado. Rio sin poder evitarlo y sintió que el sonido era diferente, más como un ladrido.

Se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Estaba hecho un desastre: sus ropas llenas de tierra, el cabello revuelto con algunas ramitas que quitó al sacudirlo y sus manos un poco adoloridas, tal vez a causa del novedoso cambio.

— ¿Vas a decirnos qué es lo que te pasa?

James también se incorporó, viéndole un tanto confundido por la falta de respuesta de su amigo. Sirius les sonrió, mostrando en su mirada esa chispa de quien conoce un secreto y estaba a punto de revelarlo.

—Vamos a buscar a Remus. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, dejando a los otros mirarse entre sí para darle alcance casi al instante. Se moría por decirles, pero si lo hacía tenía que ser frente a los tres al mismo tiempo; todos o ninguno.

— ¡Sirius, en serio! ¿Qué pasa, por Merlín? —escuchó el reclamo de James.

El aludido sonrió, mirándole de lado.

—Bueno, solo les diré que ya soy capaz de atrapar mi cola. La cual es muy bonita, tengo que añadir. —contestó, riendo al ver la cara de confusión de sus dos amigos. Así que comenzó a correr para que le alcanzaran, pensando que sería mejor que se los mostrara cuando se reunieran con Remus, al cual le lamería la cara en cuanto se transformara.


End file.
